Olaf's Crush chapter three: Ceiling
The next morning, Elsa sat on her bed thinking about the night before, when another knock came at her door, Elsa answering "who is it?" "It's me, Anna" "Oh yeah. Come on in. Sorry my room's such a mess. I didn't think you'd be coming" Elsa answered as Anna entered saying "oh, I'm never too busy to share a meal with my sister" as she sat at the small table. Anna then opened her basket and pulled out some bread and grapes. Filling two cups with water, she asked "How's it goin', sis?" "Oh, I'm fine. What about you and your um...therapy, thing?" "It's goin' great. I've helped so many people. Yesterday Kai told me that he wanted to propose to Gerda tonight, then we got a letter from the Southern Isles saying "sorry for the inconvenience". Oh yeah, and Olaf came by too" "Really? Olaf needed therapy" "Yeah. I mean I don't even know if and how snow-people have you-know-what but turns out, Olaf has himself a little girlfriend" "What?!" Elsa asked, accidentally knocking over an empty plant pot. Picking up the five broken pieces of terracotta from the floor, Elsa said "(sigh) but ho-it's just. I don't un-what's her name?" "He told me her name was Asle, or something" Elsa held back tears and said "well, I guess Asle is a really lucky girl!" as she walked out the room. "Elsa, I can explain" Olaf said as he backed against a wall, Elsa turning red in the face as she shouted "you have a girlfriend, and you were perving on me! What do you think Asle would have to say about this?" "Asle? Oh, you mean- "Your girlfriend, yes! Anna told me everything!" "Elsa, if you please calm down, then I'll explain. First off, say Asle backwards(these are instructions to the reader, as well)" Elsa thought for a moment and said "wait. You mean- "Yep" "Oh my God. Olaf, I-I-I don't know what to say, I..." Elsa said as they looked each other in the eyes. After a long pause, they both went for a kiss at the same time. Olaf eventually felt Elsa's tongue in his mouth and split away, saying "well. That was...pleasant" "Oh yeah. Yep. Very nice, then uh" "Yep. I'm just gonna go now. I have some uh...snow-chores that I gotta do" Olaf said before darting off. Elsa watched where he went and sat back, a small smile on her face. The next day, Olaf sat on the couch watching the hours tick by on the old grandfather clock. A voice said "hey Olaf" as Elsa sat next to him. Anna said "oh by the way, Olaf. I just wanna ask you about the whole Asle business" "Oh, uh...yeah. She took it really well" Olaf answered as Elsa smiled at him. Olaf then said "well. I just remembered that Kristoff needs help with ice collecting today. I better go find him" as he went to the door, not before climbing on a tall chair and saying to Elsa "I'll see you later" as they kissed deeply. When they separated, they both turned to see Anna looking at them, a confused look on her face. To avert suspicions, Olaf pulled the chair over to her and climbed on it, saying "Anna" as he kissed her equally deeply, before leaving out the door. Anna felt her lips and said "wow. That snowman knows how to say goodbye, doesn't he?" "Doesn't he just" Elsa said with bliss. Anna walked out saying "I gotta drink something hot, my lips are freezing now" Once she had gone, Elsa felt her lips and said "hm. The cold never bothered me" Later on, the castle doors opened and Kristoff and Sven came in. Elsa stood up and said "Kristoff. Where's Olaf?" "Calm down. Calm down. He's here" Kristoff answered as he pulled out the snowman."Olaf. Oh my God. Honey, are you okay?" "I'm fine. I'm fine, really" Olaf answered. When Elsa went back to her room and Olaf went out with Sven, Kristoff said "you know, Elsa's seemed a lot more protective of Olaf recently" "No. If she was being protective, then she would have locked herself in her bedroom for thirteen years and have Olaf grow up without her. That is, at least, what she did to me" "Anna. I think there might be something going on between those two" Anna looked at Kristoff and suddenly burst into laughter. "Ha ha haa ha haa ha. Come on Kristoff, if they were doing that then Asle would be heartbroken. Plus, I don't even think that snowmen and people are...compatible? Mixable? Uh, have the same private parts?" The next day, Olaf went to "Dr annA's office" to talk to her about his relationship with "Asle" "So, how did she react when you told her?" Anna asked. "Well, she took it pretty well. I think one day we might make it official" Olaf answered, Anna saying "well, I have some advice for you. If she proposes on a first date, say no. Or not yet, get to know her first. I figured that out the hard way. Also, keep the act of you-know-what away until way into the dating progress. And when you finally do do it, make sure you clean up afterwards. Cause you know, we don't want you leaving all your um...uh, ingredients all over the castle. Just to make sure you remember that last one, here. I'm giving you this bar of soap" as she handed the small object to him, winking as she said "don't drop it!" Later that day, Olaf sat at a table when a voice said "hey, cutie" as Elsa sat next to him. "oh hey, Elsa. How you doing?" "Well, much better now that you're here" Elsa answered flirtatiously as she kissed him. As their lips were locked, Anna said "hey Elsa" "No I wasn't!" Elsa said quickly as she turned around, a fake smile on her face. "Ooooooooooookay then. Anything you have that I can wear tonight? Cause I can't find my green rose dress" "It's still recovering from the last time you used it" "Oh, can I borrow this dress tonight?" "My coronation dress?" "Well yeah. You're not using it. Plus it's the only dress you have that doesn't have any cleavage. That and the one you're wearing right now. Oh actually, can I borrow that?" "I'm not taking off my clothes in front of people, Anna" "I wouldn't mind" Olaf said. "Come on Olaf. Think about Asle" Anna said sternly. Elsa then said "okay then. Just take the coronation dress. I don't care unless you're going to get splattered with pigs and pies again" "Oh, that reminds me. Can I borrow your red shoes t- "NO! No, God no. Not those shoes, they're new" "But I ruined mine after the coronation when I went looking for you" "Well, that's your fault. You shouldn't have pissed me off and tried to marry someone you just met" "Okay fine. Maybe I'll have another pair somewhere" Anna answered as she went back upstairs. A few minutes later she came back downstairs wearing Elsa's green coronation dress and a pair of orange shoes saying "okay, found some. See you later, Elsa. Hey Olaf, tell Asle I said hi!" as she left to find Kristoff. Elsa saw the door closed and looked at Olaf saying "so...what should we do now" as her eye's motioned to the ceiling. Olaf looked up and said "oh that's a good idea" "Is it? Oh, you naughty boy" Elsa said. "I'll get a ladder and you get some paint" Olaf continued before he hurried off. Elsa wondered what he meant, before looking at the ceiling and seeing a crack in the plaster, laughing at Olaf's naivety. }}